Learn To Fly
by OwlBee
Summary: Jou and Seto are going public, whether they want to or not! It's not gonna be easy though...for anyone...
1. Default Chapter

Learn to Fly.

Author's Note: Okay, here we are again. This is the second piece in the "Koinu Ai" series. This fic contains yaoi (male/male relationships) so if you don't like it, turn away now! Oh, and the cheesy title refers to Jou learning to live his life as he wants to, and not be held back. Okay? Ugh, so…much…cheese…

Anyway, this is set a week after the events of "Take Me Away to Paradise." I suggest reading that first, so you aren't confuzzled (gotta love that word). Jou and Seto haven't been to school yet, so they have no idea how people will react. Not well, I expect! evil grin. Gotta love that Jou/Seto- angst.

Pairings: Jou/Seto, Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, and Honda/Anzu. Oh, also some one-sided Otogi/Jou. Who knows? I might even shove Marik/Malik in here somewhere. You'll just have to wait and see! I HAVE THE POWER!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Poor, poor me. Wait! I own Akiko! That's it though.

Well, here we go! Sorry about the delay, minna-san!

Chapter One.

Seto Kaiba strode purposefully into his large bedroom, muttering under his breath. He bit his lip nervously. Today was the first day that he and his lover would go back to school, and face everyone…

"Of all the days to pick a lie-in, it simply _had _to be today. Stupid, lazy, no-good…"

He grinned to himself. A year ago, before the events at Battle City, he could have said those words, and meant them. That was before everything had changed.

He sighed. Things certainly had changed, for the better he thought.

He glanced towards the bed where his lover lay, and smiled fondly at the mop of shaggy blonde hair just visible under a mound of covers.

"Jou?" he called softly. "Jou? Come on, wake up, puppy. We'll be late for school."

The mound of blankets moved a little. Encouraged by this progression, however small it might be, Seto moved a little closer.

"Jounouchi? Come on, it's time to get ready for school. We have to be there in an hour."

The mound emitted a groan.

"Don't wanna."

Seto smirked at his lover's childish antics. He poked his boyfriend, who proceeded to offer a reasonable ultimatum.

"Five more minutes…"

"Lazy slob."

"Hard ass!"

"Mutt."

"Slave driver!"

"Wuss."

"Bastard!"

The brunette boy sighed, and picked up the blonde in his cocoon of sheets, thoroughly enjoying the squeals coming from within. He took the screeching boy to the en-suite bathroom, turned on the shower, and threw the bundle inside. The squeals turned to screams, as his puppy found out that the water was cold.

Seto smirked, and walked out calmly, ignoring the yells concerning what the blonde would do when he next saw him.

Katsuya Jounouchi stepped out of the shower (A/N :- droooooool), freshly washed after disentangling himself from the sheets and exchanging the freezing cold water for hot. He wrapped a towel around his waist and looked in the steamy mirror, inspecting his bruised face.

"Hard to believe it was only a week ago I got out of the hospital," he mused. He shuddered as the events of the previous week flooded his mind. His father beating him, the nurse getting shot, then turning out to be he and Seto's guardian angel. That one still puzzled him, so he tried not to think about it too much.

He gently touched the bruise on his cheek. It was fading, sure, they all were, but…

But…

It would always hurt. Okay, the physical pain would diminish, but the emotional hurts wouldn't cease. He smiled softly. At least he had his friends, his sister, and his beloved to take his mind off of the ache.

He pushed these depressing thoughts out of his moment, and started to get dressed. He had only pulled on his jeans when Seto came in.

"Come on, Jou, breakfast is on the table, and…"

Seto paused, and looked at his lover. Jou still had water beading on his skin, which was tanned a light golden shade, and slightly flushed from the hot water. His flaxen locks were damp and hanging around his face, which made him look totally different. He looked totally innocent, not so tired and world weary. He looked like a normal teenage youth, one without such a terrible past. He looked…

Beautiful.

Seto craved him, needed him. And Jou knew it. He smirked at the stricken brunette in front of him, and stretched languidly. Seto made a sound that sounded suspiciously like "erk!" and raced back down the stairs. Jou sniggered, and continued to dress.

Seto ran down the stairs to the kitchen, cursing Jou.

"Stupid sexy Jou!" he muttered, much to the confusion of Mokuba and Shizuka, who were eating pancakes.

"What's wrong, Seto?"

Seto glanced at Jou's sister, deciding that he really shouldn't say anything. "Nothing."

Shizuka and Mokuba exchanged a "do I really want to know?" look, and went back to their breakfast. Seto grumbled to himself, and opened the newspaper in front of him. A few minutes later, when he was thoroughly bored of current events, he heard a loud yell of delight above him, followed by a strange screeching sound. He, along with Mokuba and Shizuka, ran to investigate as a loud thump shook the floor. They ran into the hall, and saw Jou sprawled on the ground, a look of pure amazement on his face.

"Wow!" he cried. "I didn't think I'd go that fast!"

Seto was highly confused. "What did you do!"

Shizuka looked at her brother. "Did you…_slide_ down the stair rail?"

Jou nodded happily. Seto looked at him, a look of utter disbelief written all over his features. "What are you, eight?"

Jou got up and stuck out his tongue, walking into the kitchen. The next thing that the three people gathered in the hall heard was "HEY! Pancakes!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Oh great. Now he'll be on a sugar high all morning."

Woo! And that, my little yaoi-kins, is a very fluffy (or, as I accidentally wrote, "fluffly") first chapter! I hope you like it! If not, come on! I can handle criticism! Please don't hurt me, I only just got over seeing The Grudge, and I'm emotionally fragile! Eek!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again my lovelies! Wow, I'm updating this really fast! All for you guys! Aw, don't you feel privileged? Here I go! I'm listening to Muse as I do this, and wearing a stripy glove! Just a little pointless trivia for you! Man, I am such a fast updater! A little prejudice in this chapter, but those are NOT my opinions on homosexuality. Also, this chapter is NOT fluffly. (My new word, if anyone read the author's notes at the end of the last chapter. I haven't just made a horrible spelling mistake.) It is mean, and angsty! Mwa ha ha! Enjoy, my darlings!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! WHY! In my opinion, it would be BETTER with yaoi thrown in! I'm sure everyone agrees!

Chapter 2.

The ride to school was a long, silent one. Both Seto and Jou were worried about what the day would bring. Everyone was sure to have found out by now; heck, the press had a field day with the news that the C.E.O of Kaiba Corp was gay, and had a boyfriend.

Seto looked over at his lover, noticing the blonde boy trembling slightly. He reached out and drew Jou into a comforting hug. Jounouchi snuggled into his boyfriend's chest, grateful for the small gesture.

"Thanks, Set'."

Seto smiled, and turned his head to look out of the car's window. To be honest, he supposed that it was his classmate's reactions that worried him. Sure, Jou's close friends knew, and were supportive, but some people in the school were openly homophobic. Yami and Yugi, and indeed Ryou and Bakura, hadn't had trouble, as only their close friends and family knew about the spirits.

For Seto and Jou, it wouldn't be that easy……

He heard a voice from the front of the car speaking to him. "Mr. Kaiba, sir, we have arrived at Domino High."

Seto fought against an icy curl of fear in his stomach. This was it. It was time to face everyone…

He opened the limo door, and stepped out, gripping Jounouchi's hand tightly. Together, they surveyed the scene in front of them. Hundreds of teenagers…taking absolutely no notice of the two nervous people in front of the limo.

Seto breathed a sigh of relief. He squeezed Jou's hand, and they began to walk towards the school entrance. They were home-free!

"JOU! SETO! OVER HERE!"

Maybe not.

The shrill yell was ear-piercing enough to make every person assembled in front of Domino High stop what they were doing, and turn towards the two stricken teenagers. Everything went silent, and Jou's face began to burn.

Then, the whispering started. It was quiet at first, but then grew so loud that they could actually pick out sentences.

"Who do they think they are, walking in here like they own they place?"

"Fags."

"Fucking fags."

"They'd better watch out."

Jou's heart skipped a beat. Watch out? Why? What was going to happen?

The bottle flying at his head certainly settled _that_ question.

Yugi heard Anzu yelling at Jou and Seto, and winced as everyone in the area started whispering. However, he had almost expected this. There was bound to be some sort of negative reaction to the two boys. What he had _not_ expected was for someone in the crowd to throw a glass bottle at Jou's head, striking him and making him fall. His impossibly large amethyst eyes widened, and he pushed his way through the jeering crowd, his friends right behind him. As he was running, he felt Yami take over, and felt sure that Bakura had done the same with Ryou.

Sure enough, the white-haired spirit pushed past his Pharaoh, not caring who he knocked over in the process. His dark eyes flashed in rage, and he rounded on the crowd, the look on his face so alarming that many people stepped back a little. He turned back to see Yami, Honda, and Anzu all kneeling on the ground, crowding around Jou, who was clutching his head. Seto, meanwhile, was standing, his fists clenched, literally trembling with fury. When he spoke, however, his voice was tight, and calm.

"You…will not come near me or Jou again. You will leave us alone, or, so help me, God have mercy on your souls."

Bakura noticed with satisfaction that people looked worried, and guilty at these words. With a final trademark glare, Seto turned his back on the crowd, and knelt down by Jounouchi.

"Jou, let me see." He said to his shivering boyfriend. Jou nodded shakily and took his hand away. His friends hissed in sympathy as they saw multiple tiny cuts beside Jounouchi's eye.

Seto's heart missed a beat. A couple of centimetres to the right and he would have lost one of his puppy's beautiful, honey-coloured eyes. He stood again, and whipped around, but the crowd had left. Obviously the bell had sounded, indicating the start of the day. He went to his boyfriend, and hauled him upright.

"We're going home," he growled. "You aren't ready yet."

Jou struggled out of the hold, outraged. "Come off it, Seto! It's nothing! It's just a couple of scratches!"

"You might have lost an eye! Is that what you call nothing? Because I sure as hell don't!"

"But I didn't! You can't protect me from everything, ya know!"

"I can try! And I say you're not ready for this!"

They seemed to be oblivious to their friends open-mouthed stares. Yami and Bakura, uncomfortable with this display, fled to their soul rooms, leaving Yugi and Ryou in their place.

Jou, upset by his lover's misplaced anger, spat, "You aren't always right, you know! Geez, lay off, will ya!"

Seto's eyes became cold, and distant. "Oh, I'm sorry, mutt. Please forgive me for caring." He snapped sarcastically And with those parting words, he stormed off in the direction of the school.

Jou, confused, upset, and ashamed, trailed after him, unable to meet his friend's questioning looks.

There we go!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, so sorry about the delay, my lambs! Well, here it is. The infamous chapter 3! Hooray! This is where the angst is REALLY going to kick in! Oh, I am SO evil. Sorry to all those Otogi lovers out there. You're sharpening your pitchforks, aren't you! AREN'T YOU! It's not that I don't like him, it's just that he fits!

Reviewer Responses:

astalder27: Heh heh, sucks huh? Ooh, I loved that make up comment! I had to go back and put it in! But all credit goes to you! Thanks gor your review! Hope you like this'n!

okami wind: Aw! You're so sweet! I may just put you in this! If you e-mail me with a little description of yourself! Thanks, I try to update fast! Hope you like this one!

PunkerPrincess: Aw! Thank you very much! Hope you like this chapter!

Erik's Siren: Aw, thanks! I got your other review, and I've taken your advice! Thank you very much! Hope you like this chapter!

KatrinaKaiba: Thanks! Hope you like this one!

Woo-hoo! Here's the very angsty chapter 3!

Chapter 3.

Seto strode into his first class of the day, feeling a bizarre mixture of emotions boiling in his stomach. His eyes narrowed as he passed a group of students whispering and looking his way, and he sat down heavily at his desk. Pulling out his laptop, he began to work on some figures that he had not had time to do over the weekend.

Pretty soon, though, he found his mind wandering. Maybe he had been too hard on Jou? He shouldn't have snapped at his puppy, but he was just so angry at the homophobic students that tormented them. Leaning back in his chair, he sighed heavily, and looked around the room. Luckily, everyone was absorbed in their own work, and weren't bothering him. He rubbed his face, and leant over his work once more.

_**XxX:- This little beauty be me new pagebreak, me hearties!**_

Jou pulled out his chair, thinking of nothing but his beloved. He sat down on what he thought was his seat, and ended up on the floor. He glanced up as he heard sniggering, and he felt his face burn. It seemed that some total _bakayaro _had pulled back his chair. He got up angrily, and glared around the room, ignoring the concerned look that Honda sent him. He picked up his chair, and sat down heavily. He had been working quietly for a few minutes, when a balled up piece of paper hit the side of his head. He growled, and brushed the paper off of his desk, unaware of the pair of sharp green eyes watching his every move.

Ryuuji Otogi brushed ebony coloured strands of hair back from his pale forehead, and sighed irritably. He was angry. No, not angry, _furious_. Of all the people Seto Kaiba could have picked to be his sex-monkey, he had to choose the one person that Otogi had been keeping an eye on.

He recalled the first time that he met Jounouchi. The blonde had been angry at all the attention that Otogi was getting, and challenged him to a duel. Of course, the golden beauty's temper had gotten the best of him, and he lost. Having heard the rumours that Seto Kaiba referred to Jou as a mutt, he decided to force the already humiliated boy into wearing a dog suit.

His friends had complained, but Jounouchi had worn the costume without complaining. At that moment, Otogi had realised his attraction.

He slumped down in his chair, still looking longingly at what he couldn't have.

Or…wait…

Could he?

Otogi smirked. Oh, this was really going to be good…

**_XxX:- Pagebreak!_**

Jou paid very little attention to what was going on around him that day. Next to his argument with Seto, everything else seemed extremely trivial. As soon as lunch rolled around, he took off to look for his koi.

He couldn't find him, however, so he slunk back to his friends. Terrible thoughts swirled in his brain. What if this was it? What if Seto didn't want anything to do with him? Jounouchi knew these thoughts were rather farfetched, but all the same…

He sighed, and rubbed the side of his head. He was getting a headache.

"Hey, Jou! Over here!"

He looked over his shoulder, and saw the tiny figure of Yugi waving frantically at him. He smiled, and walked over to his friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Yugi smiled back. "Nothing much. Have you spoken to Seto yet?"

Jou's face fell, and Yugi patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jou. It'll be fine. It was just some stupid fight." Oh dear. Yugi didn't seem to understand at all. This wasn't just "some stupid fight". This was their first fight. The one that, in the brain of Jou, could end their relationship once and for all.

Yugi continued to say supportive things, oblivious to the barely concealed look of pain on his best friend's face.

"…So basically, you two will make up in no time at all. And, don't worry," he said, grinning a most un-Yugi-like grin. "…I hear the make up is great!" **(A/N: Thank you, astalder27! I had to go back and add that!)**

Jou nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He stood up, and managed to growl something about using the bathroom, and left abruptly. His feet carried him along, while his mind was free to wander. He pushed open the bathroom door, and gasped in surprise.

There was Seto! His heart leapt, then plummeted, shattering in to a million pieces as he saw what Seto was doing.

Seto was with Otogi.

Seto was _kissing_ Otogi.

No. Please, God…no…oh _please_ no…

He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he _could_ do. He turned, and ran, tears blinding his vision, totally unaware that he was barging into people as he went.

He sprinted back into the cafeteria, past Honda, who spun around, a look of confusion on his face, past Ryou, who shouted "Jou!"

Past Yugi, who gave chase. Through the doors…_my heart_…out into the hall…_why, Set'?_

Through the front doors, the startled receptionist shouting "Hey!" None of it mattered. Nothing matters…it doesn't matter…_oh God_…

"Jou! Wait! Please!"

Down the path, through the gate…

"Stop!"

Why, Yug'? I don't know what I'm doing, I can't see, I can't think… Into the road… 

Screeching brakes.

"JOUNOUCHI! NO!"

I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Eep! (hides behind Seto and Jou.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, minna-san! Sorry I'm a little late with this chapter! I (temporarily) broke my laptop! My nose stud fell in there! Oops! Wow, massive response from last chapter! Heh, there seems to be some strange suspicion that I've let Jou get hit by a car! Oh no, my darlings! LOTS more angst is on it's way! I can't have Jou struck down when I haven't even reached the middle of the story! Mwa ha ha!

Reviewer Responses:

Flame Swordswoman: Hello again, my dear! Good to see you reviewing! Ooh, this is gonna be an angsty beast! There's lots more to come! Sorry I'm a little late with this chapter! My nose stud fell in the laptop, damnit! I'm running out of nose studs disturbingly quickly!

You'll draw more amazing fanart? YAY! I love you! If you ever want a part in any of my stories, all you have to do is ask, okay? I'd be happy to write you in! In fact, if you ever want anything, just ask! Thanks for your review(s), and I hope you like this chapter! I don't, incidentally. It's not one of my favourites!

astalder27: Thank you for the quote, my dear! I loved it! It made me laugh! Thanks for your inspiration, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

PunkerPrincess: You'll write me a piece of fanfiction? Thanks! That's so sweet! (runs away crying.) Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

Erik's Siren: Yeah, thanks for the suggestion! It really helped! Heh heh, that was a good cliffhanger, right? Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter!

HellsEternalFlame: It does, huh? You think it's good? Yay! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

Yukiko-Angel: Lol, don't worry! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 4.

Seto was _not_ having a particularly good day. Jou, and what he had said to Jou, weighed heavily upon his thoughts. His first class melted into his second, the second bled into the third, all the way up until lunch, when he finally decided to seek out his puppy, and apologise for snapping at him.

He strode out of the classroom as the bell rang, barging into people and not caring what he knew they whispered behind his back. It was pretty obvious that they were not going to be accepted at this damn school.

A jolt of fear shot through his stomach. What if Jou had gotten into a fight, and was hurt? He tried to dismiss this as ridiculous. He knew Jou could hold his own. And anyway, he would have heard if anything had happened to his puppy. One of the geek squad would have found him by now. Smirking, he began to look for his lover.

He searched all over the school for Jounouchi. Little did he know, the blonde was also searching for him, so they managed to miss each other. Seto finally came to the boy's bathroom, and went inside. He noticed that one of the doors was closed, so, saying a brief farewell to his dignity, he called softly.

"Jou? Are you in here, pup?"

He didn't hear a response, so he turned around. Just as he went to open the door, he heard the one behind him open. Looking around, he saw a guy with black hair and startling emerald eyes. He knew this person…but the name escaped him…

"Hello Seto," the boy purred.

Oh! That was it! Otogi, that was his name. 'He hangs around with Yugi,' his mind supplied. 'He might know where Jou is!'

"Hello Otogi. Have you seen Jou?" he asked gruffly.

Otogi giggled (yes, giggled) and played with a lock of his ebony hair. "Nope. Sorry, Seto."

Seto scowled. What on earth was this guy_ grinning_ about? He nodded, and turned to leave, stopping when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He spun around, and began to ask Otogi what the hell he thought he was doing. However, he only got as far as "Wha…" before he felt the boys lips on his. Too stunned to react, he stood there for around five seconds, not hearing the door open behind his, then slam shut.

He finally managed to react, throwing the dark boy off of him. "What do you think you're doing!" he screeched. Otogi looked up from his position on the cold floor, and grinned. "Oh, come on, Kaiba. You can't say you don't want this."

Seto gaped at him. This guy was delusional! He narrowed his eyes, and adopted his classic 'I don't care about anyone' look, and glared as hard as he could.

"You're out of your mind." He growled, and turned away, wiping his mouth in disgust. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way. I need to find Jou."

Otogi smirked. "I doubt you'll have far to look."

Seto spun around again. "What's that supposed to mean? What are you saying!"

"I'm saying that your boyfriend opened the door when we were making out. Geez, you'd think that you of all people would notice that."

Seto felt his heart drop. Jou…had seen? But…he would think…Oh no…no!

He strode over to Otogi, pulled him to his feet, and punched him. Leaving the stunned boy to slide back down to the floor, he ran out, and began searching for Jounouchi.

Otogi smirked, wiping his hand across his mouth, and noticing a bright streak of blood on his pale skin. He was vaguely impressed by the CEO's reaction. It proved that he wasn't emotionless, and did care about something other than himself.

Gingerly getting to his feet, he ran his tongue over his teeth, and smiled.

_**xXx (This is my new page break since it WILL NOT let me have one!)**_

"JOUNOUCHI! NO!"

Jou dimly heard someone screaming behind him, and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his chest. He was pulled backwards with force, and both he and the other person collapsed in a heap as a car screeched to a halt next in front of them. The driver screamed obscenities, and drove off.

Jounouchi felt him self being pulled up, and two hands were placed on his cheeks, forcing him to look into a pair of wide crimson eyes. They burned with fury, and fear.

'Huh, Yami must have switched with Yugi,' his mind registered uselessly. He wasn't really capable of thinking much right now, as his heart had just been ripped into small, insignificant pieces.

Yami shook him hard. "What are you thinking, Jou! Are you trying to kill yourself!" he shrieked furiously. Jou stared at one of his closest friends for a moment, then burst into heart wrenching sobs, burying his face in Yami's shirt. Gripping the fabric like a lifeline, he sank to the cold, hard concrete. Yami gently placed his arms around the trembling boy, his anger at Jou's foolishness gone in a second. Something had to be terribly wrong. Jou didn't usually seek comfort like this. He knelt with his best friend, and rocked him gently, like a parent comforting their frightened child. He noticed Ryou, Honda, and Anzu behind them, all with looks of deep confusion on their faces. He turned back to Jou, and whispered to him.

"What is wrong, Jounouchi? Please…please tell me…"

Jou lifted his head, and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Seto…Seto and Otogi…they…they were kissing…"

He dissolved into fresh tears. Yami felt anger boil deep inside of him, and horror from his hikari. He heard Anzu and Ryou gasp behind him, and Honda's growl of fury.

"That…bastard…" Honda muttered. His best friend certainly didn't need this right now, having just started to feel happy again.

Anzu felt tears come to her bright blue eyes. "Oh no…" Poor Jou…

Ryou felt his yami's outrage. Bakura, sadistic though he may be, cared about what happened to Jou, and was deeply unhappy.

Yami clung to the blonde, unsure of what to do. He felt his hikari ask to take over, and suddenly Yugi was the one cradling his best friend. Jou held him in a death-grip, almost as if he was afraid to let go. Yugi whispered pointless comfort to the blonde, but nothing helped. Jou wept bitterly, and started to cry out words.

"Why? Yugi, please, tell me why he did this to me…please? I was happy, I was finally happy. He made me happy…I was so happy…I was……I…_please_…?"

Yugi bit his lip, tears spilling from his large, amethyst eyes. Jou just kept talking, words that didn't even make sense half the time. It seemed that he had finally been pushed over the edge. Years of abuse, combined with normal teenage pressure, had weakened Jou's emotional balance. Now, the person that he had given his heart, his soul, _everything_ to…had betrayed him, finally shattering him once and for all. Of course, he would heal, but…

Yugi looked down at the sobbing boy in his arms, and inhaled shakily. It was gonna take a hell of a lot of work.

Suddenly, Jou lifted his head to the overcast sky, and began screaming.

"Why didn't you stop it! Why did you let it happen!" He sank back to the ground. "Why did you let it happen…?"

He buried his face once again in Yugi's shirt. He vaguely remembered seeing everything go white, then…

Nothing…

_**XxX.**_

Seto raced through the cafeteria, calling for Jou, not caring what he looked like. He prayed that Otogi was lying, that Jou hadn't seen them kissing. He would be heartbroken, Seto knew this, he_ knew_…

He couldn't see any of Jou's friends around either. They were more than likely with Jou. He would be telling them what he saw…

Guilt curled around his heart, making him feel sick. He knew it wasn't his fault, that Otogi had obviously set him up, but this knowledge didn't help in the slightest.

He suddenly felt compelled to go out through the school's reception area, and search outside. He ran that way, ignoring the receptionist yelling at him, and threw open the double doors.

Making his way down the path, he turned a corner, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Oh my God…… 

His heart froze in his chest as he saw his blonde lover being held up by Honda, who was shaking him fiercely, and shouting something. Anzu was crying and looking panicked. Yugi and Ryou were looking terrified.

Jou… 

His puppy was so still…his eyes were closed…was he breathing?

Seto cried out his lover's name, and began to run towards the group. Ryou looked up, and narrowed his eyes. He said something to Yugi, who nodded, and both were taken over by their darker halves. Yami and Bakura strode towards Seto, and Bakura grabbed him by the arm. Seto gave him a death glare, then looked back to his boyfriend.

"Jou!"

Yami, hearing his cry, glowered at him. "You can keep away from Jou. It's your fault he's like this!"

Seto's sapphire eyes widened in shock. His…fault? His fault?

He clenched his teeth, and shoved Bakura off of him, the surprised spirit landing with a thud on the concrete. Seto ran the rest of the way to Jou, and knelt by him the words "your fault" echoing in his mind. His eyes swept across his lover's unnaturally pale face, and broke down.

The people surrounding the two were shocked. The great CEO of Kaiba Corp, who was famous for being cold and emotionless, daring to cry so openly for someone he had just betrayed?

The brunette was sobbing so loud, it was hard to distinguish the words that were mixed in with the tears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Jou! It…it isn't what you think! Puppy…please wake up…Please?"

He couldn't say anything more, so he settled for just holding his blonde lover's hand. And, as if this touch was enough to jolt Jou out of his unconscious state, the boy began to stir…

His hand twitched…

And his beautiful, soft, honey-coloured eyes, the eyes that Seto Kaiba had fallen in love with, began to open…

But would they be happy to see him? Or would they be filled with anger, and hate towards the brunette?

Seto stopped crying, and exhaled in relief. "Puppy?"

Those breathtaking eyes turned to him, and Seto gasped at the intense emotion that filled them…

**A/N:** Ooh! Is Jou gonna be happy to see Seto? Probably not! Man, I am so evil!

Okay, let me clear a few things up. Jou is most certainly NOT overreacting. For someone that has led a terrible life, and been abused, it is extremely difficult to trust anyone. Jou may seem more emotional than most people, but this is because he feels that Seto, who is the only person aside from his sister and Yugi that he really trusted, doesn't love him, and doesn't care. Which we all know is CERTAINLY not true. Thanks for reading this, I just thought I should bring it to your attention before the flames start rolling in. Arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh dear. You're all very angry at me, aren't you? Well, please let me explain why I haven't posted in a scarily long time! You see, recently after I posted last time, I found out some bad news about my health. Don't worry, I'm not dying, but it isn't good news. I've been very depressed about it for a while, but I feel a lot better now! So I'm very, very sorry for the delay with this chapter! It seems my life isn't going well at the moment!

Thanks for your understanding, minna-san!

Reviewer Responses:

okami kaze: You CRIED? Wow, I totally have the power! I'm sorry for making you sad! I'm so sorry about the delay! Please read my author's notes! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your sweet review!

Erik's Siren: Ooh, I hope you aren't too mad about the delay! I'm so sorry! Yeah, Jou isn't thinking anything good! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

lilrubydevil: (nods). He IS too pretty to be trusted! Oh well, he'll get whats coming to him in the end! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this'n!

Flame Swordswoman: I am so very, very sorry about the huge delay on this chapter. If you read the author's notes, you'll see why! I hope you aren't too mad at me! Oh believe me, I'll keep the angsty Jou fics coming! I really do have to ask you a huge favour though! If it's not too cheeky, could you draw me another pic? If you have the time! I'll be forever in your debt! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

Yukiko-Angel: Lol, you don't have to write a long review! I just like to know that people appreciate my work! Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!

KatrinaKaiba: Hee hee! Read this chapter and you'll see! Lol, thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

astalder27: Lol, that proves it! Never read angsty fanfics in front of your family! Mine all think I'm totally crazy, the amount of times I've either cracked up laughing or burst into tears! It was an angsty fluffy chapter? Hooray! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry about the delay!

PunkerPrincess: Yay! I can't wait to read it! You drew a picture too! Man, I feel loved! Thank you so much! Sorry about the dealy, and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks!

sprinkles06: I hope you got the e-mail I sent! I'm sorry to hear your computer killed chapter 3! It was a good one, lol! If you didn't get it, just say and I'll send it again! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this one!

kaibasbabe: Lol, yeah, no-one likes Otogi at the moment! Lets hope he redeems himself! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Well, here's Chapter 5 at long last! Sorry once again, minna-san!

Chapter 5.

Katsuya…… Katsuuuyaaa…… 

"…Huh?"

Jou opened his eyes slowly, not knowing where he was. All he remembered was crying on Yugi, then…nothing…

"Where am I?" he muttered to himself, desperately peering over his shoulder in an attempt to find out. He saw nothing. Less than nothing. A total absence of _anything_, in fact. He rubbed the back of his head, starting to panic.

"Where the hell _am_ I?" he growled. "Hello?"

Katsuya… 

He spun around.

"What? Who's there? What's going on?"

_Katsuya…go back…_

"How can I? I don't even know where I am!"

_He needs you…turn back…_

Jou growled in frustration, near tears. "Please…just help me…" 

_Turn around._

Jou turned, and…

Nothing happened. He cried out, and sank to his knees.

"Why am I here? Where_ is_ here?"

He began to get a little dizzy.

Turn… "Help me…" Turn back… "Seto…" 

His 'surroundings' faded, and he began to become aware of voices around him.

"Jou! It…it isn't what you think! Puppy…please wake up…please?"

That…sounded like Seto! It sounded like he was…crying? Jou felt someone grasp his hand, and run their thumb lightly over his palm. He struggled to open his eyes, to move, _anything_, and was rewarded when his hand twitched a little.

'That's a start,' he thought to himself. 'Now I gotta open my eyes.'

He forced his beautiful eyes to open, and heard Seto breathe his pet name.

"Puppy?"

He focused on his boyfriend's intense cerulean eyes, and felt a rush of love for him. He saw Seto gasp a little, and reached up, pulling his brunette lover towards him, and kissing him.

He could sense the shock from the people around him, and was a little surprised himself. He felt Seto begin to respond, kissing him back, his lips hard and soft at the same time.

His lips…the lips that Jou loved with all his heart…

The lips that, a moment ago, had been pressed against Otogi, in a very similar situation.

Jou felt white-hot anger begin to burn inside his chest. His eyes snapped open, glittering with fury. He shoved the brunette off of him, and stood abruptly. Seto fell back, then leapt into a standing position.

"Jou?"

Jou turned and began to walk away, leaving his boyfriend and friends extremely confused. Seto ran after him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jou, what…"

He was cut off by his boyfriend's fist hitting his face. Seto staggered back, putting a hand to his cheek. He stared into Jou's furious eyes, totally astounded.

"Jounouchi, what the hell…"

He was interrupted once again.

"Leave me the hell alone.

And with those less than encouraging words, Jou stormed off, angry tears forming in his eyes. Seto stood there for a while, numb, not being able to believe what had just happened. Then, he turned around to find the geek squad staring at him.

"Get out of my way!" he snarled, and they parted to let him through, various degrees of shock on their faces. Seto strode past them, taking out his cell phone and calling for his limo. He certainly wasn't gonna stick around now. He walked around a corner, out of sight of everyone, and let out a shaky breath. He put his hand to his throbbing face, and hissed with pain. Man, Jou could really punch.

"I don't _deserve_ this." He muttered to himself. "I didn't do anything wrong!" He bit his lip, tears coming to his eyes.

"It's not my fault!"

He pulled himself together as he noticed his limo drawing up beside him. He fixed a classic scowl on his face as the driver side door opened. An unfamiliar man stepped out.

"Mr Kaiba?"

Seto frowned a little. "Who the hell are you?"

The man bowed a little in respect. "I'm taking over from your regular driver, Mr Kaiba. He's ill."

"He was fine this morning."

"I'm afraid he was taken into hospital earlier. Food poisoning."

Seto sighed. If he had been in a better mood, he would have pressed the matter further. As it was, however…

"Fine."

He went to get in the car, and the driver stopped him.

"Wait a moment, Mr Kaiba. I just need to get something."

Seto grunted a reply, and leaned against the car, highly irritated at this lack of respect. He tilted back his head, and closed his eyes, feeling weak sunlight gently warming his face.

He sighed, totally unaware of a malicious pair of eyes watching his every move.

XxX 

Jou ran, tears stinging his eyes once again. He brushed them away angrily.

'Why do I always have to cry? I'll bet Seto isn't snivelling like a wimp!'

Jou bit his lip. 'He's probably with Otogi, laughing at me…'

In a distant corner of his confused mind, Jounouchi knew that Seto wasn't like that. He'd probably be worried about the blonde, or worse, feel sorry for him.

That, apart from the betrayal he felt, was the worst thing.

He would probably have to watch Otogi and Seto be a couple. He would have to see them kissing, being tender with each other. All the things that Seto did for Jou would now be thrown back in his face as the actions were performed for Otogi instead.

He decided he would pretend to be happy for them, for Seto's sake…

Seto…I'll never stop loving you. But I want you to be happy… 

He sighed, and slowed down, his breath hitching in his chest. His ribs ached a little, but they were definitely on the mend. He straightened, wiping his eyes.

"I should probably call Yug', see if I can stay with him for a little while." He muttered to himself. "But I should get my stuff from Seto's first."

He began to walk forward, when he stopped suddenly. Every instinct in his body was screaming for him to go back the way he came. There was a distinct feeling of unease stirring in his heart, like something terrible was going to happen.

His mind took him back to the odd dream he had experienced earlier, when he was unconscious. The voice, telling him to…

_Go back…_

Jou jumped a little. Even though it was only a whisper of a memory, it had seemed so close, like a voice in his ear.

_Go back, Katsuya…turn around…he needs you…now…_

Jou tried to ignore it, but the sensation that something awful was about to happen increased. His nerves seemed to be humming, the exact sensation he got when he was about to duel.

_Turn back, Katsuya! Go now! Run!_

Jou ran, back the way he had come, his feet pounding the ground, dislodging small stones, skidding where the ground was wet. His blonde hair streaming behind him, he reached the place where his friends were still gathered. He ignored their panicked shouts, the only thought in his head being 'He needs me, get there _NOW!_'

He turned a corner and saw his brunette lover leaning casually against his limo, his eyes closed, deep in thought…

A silver glitter, almost invisible, deep in the shrubs in front of Seto…

_A gun!_

Jou barrelled into Seto just as the gun went off. A sharp pain lanced through his right arm, and he hit the ground hard, taking his love with him.

_**XxX.**_

Seto yawned. When the hell was this guy gonna get back? He'd been gone at least five minutes by this point!

"I am SO gonna fire him!" he grumbled to himself. He lowered his head and gazed into the trees in front of him. Green, green, green, silver, green…silver?

He squinted, and then his beautiful eyes widened.

_Is that a gun!_

He didn't have time to register before two things happened simultaneously. One, the gun went off. Two, something slammed into him, effectively knocking him out of the way of the shot.

He just had time to hear a cry of pain before his head slammed into the ground, and darkness swallowed his vision.

**A/N: **Oh dear. I just injured both of our heroes! Noo! Oh well. I'll sort them out! Or not! Ha ha ha! Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter! I am so sorry, once again, but I hope you all understand. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A slightly quicker update! Isn't everyone so proud of me? No? Aw…I like this chapter!

Reviewer Responses:

astalder27: Thank you! I love you! Yes, I am feeling a little better, but I've got a hell of a time ahead of me! Hurt them? Why ever would I do that? Lol, thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter!

KatrinaKaiba: Yay! I'm loved! Lol, thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

yukiko angel: I just can't let them be happy yet! Makes for good readin'! Lol, thanks! Here's more! Hope you like it!

sprinkles06: Ha ha, just look at this chapter then! Woo! I'm glad you got the e-mail! Thanks for your review, and I hope you like this chapter!

Erik's Siren: Thanks so much, that's very sweet! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

lilrubydevil: Lol, they SO are accident prone! At least when I'm around! Thanks for your review! Lol, you go get Otogi! He deserves a beating…Hope you like this chapter!

t.lei: I'm carrying on! Here I go! (pant pant)…Here it is! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ding Day Partay: May I say that I LOVE your name? I may? I love it! It's good! Oh, I'm blushing! You guys are too good to me! Thanks for your sweet review! I hope you like this chapter!

dolphinsaturngirl: It's one of your favourites? Yay! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Flame Swordswoman: Lol, so it worked out well I posted late then, huh? I think you'll like this chapter, I certainly liked writing it! You already have an idea in your head? Brillliant! Lol, the more dramatic the better! Thank you so much! I really hope you like this one!

Millennium Girl: Oh, they should be fine…heh heh…oops! I mean, of COURSE they will! Lol, thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this lovely chapter!

On to a very satisfying chapter 6!

Chapter 6.

Seto slowly opened his eyes as pinpricks of light lanced through them. His head hurt. A lot. That was the first odd thing he noticed. The second being Yugi Motou sitting next to him, staring at him with concerned amethyst eyes. Yugi…in his bedroom? That certainly _was_ strange…

Yugi sat up straight. "Seto! How are you feeling?"

Seto just stared at the boy in front of him. Was one of Jou's friends going to lower themselves by talking to him?

"Fine." He muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Yugi looked a little shocked. "I…I came to see if you were okay!"

Seto snorted. "The last time I checked, guilty or not, I wasn't exactly in your good books, Yugi."

Yugi shifted a little, obviously uncomfortable. "Look, Seto, do you want to know what happened or not?"

Seto's breath caught in his throat. All he remembered was a brief flash of silver, then something slamming into him.

"What did happen?"

Yugi looked down. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I just remember looking into the trees, and seeing a flash of silver. Then something slammed into me, and I hit my head."

"That was Jou."

Seto frowned in confusion. "That was Jou? Why the hell did he do that?"

Yugi bit his lip. "The silver you saw was a gun, Seto. Jou saved you from getting shot."

Seto's heart stopped momentarily. When he was able to speak again, he asked, "Is he…okay?"

Yugi nodded. "The bullet barely caught his arm. He's just fine."

"Then why do you look so tragic?"

The smaller boy frowned. "Physically, he's fine. Mentally, he's convinced himself that it's over between you two. Now, Seto, I don't care what happened between you and Otogi, but I know that you love Jou! So go tell him so!"

Seto was a little taken aback by the usually soft-spoken Yugi's outburst. He sighed, and hung his sore head.

"I didn't willingly kiss him, Yugi. I would never do that to Jou. He set me up!"

Yugi smiled. "Please, go tell Jou that."

Seto looked up at him, determination burning in his eyes. "I have a much better idea."

He got out of bed, and ran into his bathroom. Ten minutes later, he came out, freshly washed and dressed. He nodded to Yugi, and swept out of the room, pulling on his white trench coat. Then, suddenly thinking something, he raced back.

Yugi looked up, a little startled as Seto ran up to him.

"Yugi…who tried to kill me?"

Yugi gave a little shake of his head. "We're not really sure. Yami and Bakura ran after the guy, but they only caught a glimpse of the back of his head."

"Useful."

Yugi smiled a little. "They did their best. Anyway, he dropped this."

Yugi dug in his pocket, and pulled something out. He handed it to Seto who examined it, then gasped in shock.

It was a photograph of him and Mokuba, taken earlier that year. It featured his little brother giggling and hanging onto his nii-sama's arm, and he himself looking down with his usual cold expression. However, he knew from looking at the photo that his eyes were warm as he looked at his beloved brother.

Their faces now, though, could not be seen at all. Two large black crosses completely covered them. Tiny holes were speckled all over the gleaming paper, as if something sharp had been forcibly pushed into it. Seto felt his heart shudder at the sight, and looked up at Yugi.

"Mokuba. Where is he?"

Yugi smiled reassuringly. "He's safe. He really didn't want to leave you, you know, but the doctor said you shouldn't be moved. Everyone's at my house. He's safe there."

Seto grunted somewhat gratefully. "So we have no idea when or where this guy is gonna strike next?"

Yugi shook his head. Seto rolled his eyes in response, and strode out of the room, Yugi's alarmed voice following him.

"You're not seriously gonna go out now, are you."

Seto paused, a fiery look in his cold eyes. "I have business to take care of."

And with those final words, the brunette swept out, a glare promising death to the person foolish enough to mess with him on his features.

_**XxX**_

Otogi Ryuuji swept his black hair back from his face, and sighed deeply. He was feeling vaguely guilty. So used to getting what he wanted, and being ruthless on the path to success, feeling vaguely guilty was a new, and uncomfortable, emotion. He had heard about what happened following his kiss with Seto, and he supposed it _might_ just have had a tiny something to do with him. Oh, alright, a lot to do with him. Hell, he wasn't _that _dense.

He didn't know what had possessed him to kiss the other boy. Consumed with lust-suffused jealousy, it had seemed like the perfect idea at the time. He had never thought that Jou would be _that_ upset…

He buried his head in his hands.

"It was a horrible plan, and I'm a horrible, horrible person." He moaned to himself.

Just at that moment, there was a knock at his front door. He begrudgingly stood, and answered it. The person he saw there was the last he could ever have expected.

"_Seto_!"

He stared nervously at the man in front of him. Rage seemed to roll off of the CEO in palpable waves, and the look in those devastating blue eyes was, well, terrifying. Otogi backed up a little, Seto following his every move.

"N…now, Seto…calm down…"

A pale hand shot out and grabbed his shirt collar, twisting it and effectively choking him like a rabbit in a trap.

"You have no right to call me Seto." The brunette said, his calm voice a contrast to his burning eyes.

"O…of course, Kaiba-sama…please…let go…"

To his immense relief (and to be honest, surprise), Seto complied. He pushed Otogi so that he stumbled, and fell onto the couch. Seto glared at him, and began to talk.

"I don't know why you did what you did, and frankly, I don't give a shit. But you will fix it. Do you understand me, Otogi? You _will_ fix it, or I will make your life a living hell."

Otogi nodded. "I'll fix it. I…I don't even know why…"

Seto interrupted him with a snort. "Spare me. There's only one person you need to explain yourself to, and you're lucky. He's a hell of a lot more forgiving than I am. Of course, if you catch him in a bad mood, which is quite likely, there's no telling _what_ you'll look like when he's through with you."

Otogi winced. "Jou?"

Seto nodded. "Jou. Now, go."

Otogi didn't need telling twice.

_**XxX**_

Jou sat on Yugi's couch, surrounded by people, and ignoring every one of them. He was in an awful mood (**A/N –** look out Otogi!), and he didn't care who knew it. At that moment, he was glaring at the wall, his arms crossed. Shizuka sat next to him, occasionally giving her onii-chan a worried glance or two. Mokuba was sitting on his other side, afraid to talk to the blonde when he had such a savage look on his face. Yugi and Yami were talking quietly in the corner. They had been like that ever since Yugi had come back from his "Top Secret Mission", whatever the hell that was supposed to be. Bakura and Ryou were snuggled in the armchair across from him. He couldn't look at them, for obvious reasons. Honda and Anzu were in the kitchen, making something that smelled burnt. Yugi's grandfather was upstairs, napping. All in all, the small house was far too over-crowded.

"But there's safety in numbers!" Yugi had protested when Jou has suggested that he go and stay in a hotel somewhere. "You can't leave us now, Jou-kun!"

Jou rolled his eyes, and settled back on the couch, comfortable wallowing in his own bad mood. Then, as Shizuka sent a concerned look his way _again_, he decided he couldn't stand it anymore. He got up, and left the room without a word to anyone. He had to get outside, just for a moment, just for some air…

As he opened the front door, he was startled to see Otogi Ryuuji standing there.

"_You_…"

He was unaware of what he was doing as his fist flew forwards, smashing into the black-haired boy's face. Otogi let out a shocked gasp, and tumbled backwards, landing on his behind.

Jou was breathing heavily, not from exertion, but from pure anger. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see the entire household (minus Sugoroku, who was still peacefully napping) staring at him with expressions varying from shock (Yugi) to vindictive satisfaction (everyone else).

Otogi grinned shakily, ignoring the blood running down his chin. "I guess I deserved that, huh?"

Jou felt his famous temper begin to surface. He started yelling, swearing, cursing at the fallen boy in front of his. He pulled his fist back to hit the bastard again, but felt himself being held back by seven separate people (Bakura looking on with a "do it" look in his eyes, practically drooling at the prospect of violence).

"Stop it, onii-chan!" Shizuka cried to her big brother. "He isn't worth it."

Jou felt his temper recede slightly. He looked back at Otogi, and gave a sneer that could easily rival Seto's. "You're right, Shizuka. He isn't."

He turned, and everyone let go. "Come on, back inside everyone." He muttered.

Otogi stood up. "Jounouchi, please, you have to listen to me!"

Jou turned back, his honey-coloured eyes dark with rage. "Why the hell should I? What could you _possibly_ have to say that I'd be interested in?"

Otogi took a deep breath. _Here goes…_

"I…I tricked Seto into kissing me, Jou…I wanted to break you two up…I'm so sorry…"

He once again found himself on the ground. But it wasn't Jou that had tackled him. No, this little spitfire had black hair, and was currently clawing at him like his life depended on it.

"_Mokuba!"_

"Mokuba, stop!"

Mokuba continued hitting the older boy underneath him, screaming at him. "You evil, evil bastard! You nearly split them up! All this is your fault! I hate you!"

Jou gaped at the small boy that was defending his honour. He laid a hand on Mokuba's should, and hauled him off of Otogi.

"Mokuba, you have to stop now…this isn't going to help. The important thing is that Set didn't do it. That's what matters." To Otogi, he said, "I wont forget this, you know."

Otogi stood up carefully. "I know. I'm so sorry, Jounouchi."

Jou nodded. "I know you are. But please…leave."

Otogi nodded, and turned. He walked away without looking back, knowing that his mistake had probably cost him the only people that liked him for who he was. (**A/N **– I feel kind of sorry for him now…)

Jou sighed, and let Mokuba go. "I'm sorry, Mokie, but I couldn't let you do that. You understand, right?"

Instead of answering, the young boy sprinted away, down the street.

"Shit!" Jou cried, and began running after him, hearing shouts from his friend behind him.

"You have to bring him back, Jou! It's too dangerous!"

"Jou!"

"Onii-chan!"

Jou rolled his eyes. Of _course_ it was too dangerous. There was a psycho out to murder the Kaiba brothers. Of course he knew the risk of Mokuba being out here alone. And it was getting dark rapidly…

'Geez, either he's really fast, or I'm getting slow!' Jou thought to himself as he lost sight of the boy he was chasing. Just for a moment though, as he caught sight of Mokuba dodging into an alleyway. Jou sprinted after him, and saw Mokuba desperately looking up at a chain-link fence that was blocking the rest of the alley off.

"Dead end, Mokie?" he asked softly.

His quarry spun around, showing angry tears. "Why did you stop me, Jou? He caused this whole mess!"

Jou shook his head, the rational side of his brain kicking in. For once.

"Well, the psycho part isn't his fault, Mokuba. But I'll agree, he has caused us a lot of trouble."

He looked at the boy in front of him. Mokuba slid down and sat on the filthy ground. He walked over, and sat next to him, wiping the boy's tears.

"I should have hit him harder, huh?" he whispered, making Mokuba giggle.

"Yeah…" he said, surprising Jou by wrapping his arms around him suddenly. "But I think you hit him pretty hard already."

Jou put his arms around Mokuba in return, letting the boy snuggle into his shirt. "I'm sorry, Mokie."

"S'ok."

Jou smiled a little, and ruffled the boy's ebony-coloured hair. By now, the sky had turned a dusky black, and sinister shadows began to creep across the alleyway. He shivered involuntarily, and glanced at Mokuba.

"We should go, it's getting…"

He was interrupted by an unfamiliar cold voice. "Oh, don't go just yet. We were _so_ enjoying the show, weren't we, boys?"

Jou felt Mokuba stiffen as a low growl of agreement swept through God-knows _how_ many men. He stood, and pushed Mokuba behind him, shielding him protectively. "Just stay behind me, Mokie, okay?"

He heard a barely audible "Ok…" coming from behind him, almost drowned out by the raucous laughter coming from in front of them. That same voice spoke again. "Get real. There's no way you can take on all of us, you fool."

Jou swallowed hard. "I can try!" he cried bravely. Having grown up fighting lowlife punks that got on his nerves, he felt that he could defend himself well enough. But he had Mokuba to worry about too…

"Take them out." That voice again…

Jou didn't have time to wonder about a voice. He heard many people rushing at him, but the light was so poor that he could only see vague outlines. He swung a punch, and felt it connect with flesh. Good. He hoped it was serious. He swung his fists again and again, each time hitting a man, and hearing a muffled grunt of pain. Unfortunately, it seemed that his wild punches weren't enough. He felt something hard connect with his head, and tasted blood in his mouth. He fell into darkness, the last thing he heard being Mokuba's terrified screams.

**_A/N _**– Damn it Jou, can't you stay conscious for one chapter! Honestly, some people! Heh heh, R & R, please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I have a valid excuse (for once)! My computer contracted about 5 viruses, and totally died! It was so sad! All my downloaded anime! Gone! (cries). It was awful!

Now for some reviewer responses (sniff).

Katrina Kaiba: Thanks! It was a good chapter, huh? I liked it, anyway! Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this one!

Sami Ryou's Hikari: Two brilliant reviews! You spoil me! Otogi sucks ass, huh? Actually, I feel a little sorry for him after the last chapter. I'm too nice! Aw, Mokie should be okay...unless he isn't...because I'm evil as well as being too nice! Heh heh! Thanks for reviewing (twice!) and I hope you like this chapter!

T.Lei: The cute little imp is being protected by the beautiful puppy! Seto will have to be content with that! (em182 is scared). Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

Erik's Siren: People keep calling me evil! Am I? Lol, that damn gorgeous Jou! Can't stay concious! Wow, thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!

markyc58: I'm evil? (lip wobbles) You like the way I wrote the characters? They aren't too OOC? Hooray! Em182 is happy! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

PunkerPrincess: Thank you! I read the fic! T'was gnarly! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this one!

lilrubydevil: Lol! Aren't computers a massive pain? I'm still grieving for the lost anime! NOO! MY ANIME! Aw, thanks! All you guys are so sweet to me! I'm feeling all fuzzy! Yeah, you plot that damn Otogi's downfall! He sucks! Thanks for reviewing and making me laugh! Hope you like this chapter!

okamikaze: I'm glad to hear you haven't given up on me! I haven't given up on the story either! Hooray! I'm always patient my friend! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this one!

daughterofanubis: It is? Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

SpiritPuppyLuvrs: Hello! Great to hear from you again! Aw, you only found it now? Well at least ya did, lol! Hmm, bad things do happen to Seto and Jounouchi-kun in my stories, don't they? That's because I'm an evil fangirl who is in love with angst and drama! Yay! Well, it SHOULD end happily, but you never know, ne?

Oh no! I DID take ages with the chapter! But I have an excuse! I do! Stupid computer!

Things have been crazy? I'll drop you a line as soon as my e-mail is fixed, my dear! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

Zodiac Tarrot Magician: It's okay! I love reviews, regardless of length! Yours was sweet! Hmm, well, they seem to be ok for this chapter at least! Woo! Thanks for your sweet review! I hope you like this chapter!

Flame Swordswoman: Hello my friend! How's the ailing computer? It's so cruel, huh? Now I know exactly what you mean! My poor anime! It's all gone! I've only just been able to get back on it! I have no idea what this update is gonna look like, so if it makes no sense just drop me a line and tell me, 'kay?

Hmm, not much angst in this chapter. Cute Mokuba though! Ooh, I'm looking forward to the pic! Whenever you have the time!

Thanks for reviewing, and I hope this chapter agrees wit' ye!

Phew! Now THAT was a lot of reviews! Thank you all! I hope this chapter isn't too messed up, as my computer is weird! Here we go!

Chapter 7.

"Jou! Jou, please! Please wake up!"

Jounouchi felt himself being slowly pulled out of his unconscious state by a familiar voice. He slowly opened his eyes onto more blackness, and began to panic. Then, his vision began to adjust to the dim light surrounding him. He turned his head slightly, sending jolts of pain up his neck.

"Ouch," he muttered. "What the hell is going on?"

He heard a gasp, then something launched itself at him, arms latching around his sore neck.

"Jou! Are you okay?"

Jou recognised the trembling voice immediately. "Mokuba? What's going on? Where are we?"

Mokuba snuggled into him further. "You don't remember anything? There were these guys in the alleyway, and they hit you over the head…'cause you were…you were t…trying to protect me!"

The smaller boy started to cry. Jou felt the memories flood back to him, and anger began to burn in his chest. He pulled Mokuba closer, and whispered to him.

"Don't worry, Mokie. No-one's gonna hurt you, not while I'm here, okay?"

To Jou's immense surprise, Mokuba thumped his chest. "I'm not worried about that! You got hurt…because of me…"

Jou shook him a little. "Don't you dare feel guilty!" He adopted a heroic pose. "That's me, always playing the hero, huh kiddo?"

Mokuba laughed a little, sniffling. "I wish you wouldn't."

The blonde shrugged. "Well, I'll always protect the people I love."

The boy in his arms looked up. "You love me, Jou?"

"Of course! You're practically my little brother!" (**A/N** – Awwww!)

Mokuba sniffed again, and buried his head in Jou's chest. "Thank you, Jou."

"Don't mention it."

After a while, Mokuba drifted off to sleep in Jou's arms. Jou carefully lifted a hand and felt the back of his head where some bastard had hit him. He winced as his fingers probed a particularly painful spot. He looked at his hand, and saw his fingers smeared with crimson. Biting his lip, he held Mokuba closer. He didn't want to worry the kid, so he wouldn't mention how scared he was. They were being held captive by someone who had a vendetta against the Kaiba brothers. They'd already tried to kill Seto. What were they gonna do to Mokuba?

Jou rested his aching head on Mokuba's soft hair. They weren't gonna do anything…not while he was around…

_**XxX**_

Seto walked to Yugi's house, suspicious of anything and anyone. His eyes darted from side to side, on the lookout for anything odd. He had just found out that his driver had been killed, and the new driver certainly hadn't been authorised by Kaiba Corp. So he had decided it was safer to walk, not that it was anyone's business. He was certain that no-one would try to attack him in the middle of a crowded street.

All the same, he felt a somewhat shameful stab of relief when the Kame Game Shop came into view…

He knocked sharply on the door, and glanced behind himself nervously. The door was opened by a very harassed-looking Sugoroku Mutou. The old man's face fell a little when he saw who it was.

"Ah, Seto. I was hoping…come in."

Seto frowned a little in confusion. The frown deepened when he heard the sound of crying coming from the living room. He went in to see Yugi and Shizuka sitting on the couch, the latter sobbing her heart out. Yugi looked up when he heard Seto come in, and the brunette noticed that he also had tears running down his face. His heart dropped, and he walked over to Jou's little sister, bending down in front of her.

"What is it, Shizuka, what's happened?"

The young girl couldn't speak, she just gripped Seto's shoulder, and sobbed. Seto was really beginning to get frightened now. Where were Mokuba and Jou?

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around, Shizuka's hand falling off of his shoulder. Instead of Mokuba or Jou, he saw a sad-looking Anzu standing behind him. She began to speak, her voice trembling a little.

"Mokuba…he got upset, and he ran out of the house. Jou went after him. Now…now…they're missing…"

Seto felt his heart drop even further. "Oh God…"

The shaking girl continued. "Honda, Yami, Ryou and Bakura are looking for them now…we were waiting for you."

Seto nodded, visibly trembling from shock. "Let's go…we have to find them."

Anzu bit her lip. "Seto…"

"I have to find them…"

_There's a madman out there…he wants to kill Mokuba and I…_

"Seto?"

_Jou's with him…he won't let anything happen…_

"…Seto?"

_But…what if it's more than one person? What if they have guns? They'll have guns…_

Anzu knelt in front of the silent CEO, worriedly shaking him. "Seto? Can you hear me?"

Seto's eyes looked unfocused, and his skin was cold to the touch. Yugi called his grandfather, who felt the brunette boy's forehead.

"I think he's in shock. It's not surprising, really." Sugoroku snapped his fingers in front of Seto's eyes, and he seemed to wake from the trance he was in. He looked up at the concerned old man, and bit his lip.

"We have to find them…" he croaked. "It's too dangerous…"

Yugi nodded. "We'll go now. Shizuka, you and Grandpa stay here, okay?"

Shizuka nodded, more tears spilling from her large eyes. Sugoroku sat by the troubled girl and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Seto spun on his heel, and strode out of the house, Yugi and Anzu flanking him. A strange sort of calm seemed to have settled over him, soothing his anxious state. He would find them. He was Seto Kaiba. There was nothing he couldn't do.

Nothing.

_**XxX**_

Jounouchi, meanwhile, was getting steadily more worried about the situation that he and Mokuba were facing. He glanced around the small room they were in, unable to see much. There were no windows, just a tiny vent in the wall behind him. A vent that was letting in copious amounts of freezing cold air.

Jou shivered and pulled the sleeping Mokuba in his lap closer to him. The boy mumbled a little in his sleep, then relaxed again. Jou smiled at his charge. Mokuba had probably worried over him for hours. No wonder he was exhausted now.

He reached up, and felt the slightly misshapen lump beneath his tangled blonde hair. He was starting to feel a little sick, and dizzy. That bastard had really clocked him…

He shivered again, wishing he had a jacket. It was so _cold_…

The sleeping boy curled against him shifted, then sat up, looking dazed.

"Jou?" he muttered, obviously confused. "What's going on? Where are we?"

Jou sighed. "Those creeps threw us in here, remember Mokie?"

Mokuba's face fell. "Oh yeah." He shivered, as Jou had done. "It's freezing in here!"

They were interrupted by the sound of a key in a lock. The large door across the room opened, and Jou saw the silhouette of a large, heavily built man with his hands in his pockets. There were at least two others behind him, big, muscular goons, no doubt.

The man began to speak, and Jou recognised that cold, nasal voice from the alley.

"Ah, Mokuba. And your bodyguard, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi growled. Just hearing that irritating, high-pitched voice say his name was enough to set his teeth on edge.

"What do you want with us?" he snarled.

The man stepped closer. "Well, we didn't want _you_ at all, Jounouchi-san. But since you insist on protecting the brat, we had no choice."

Jou stood up, dumping Mokuba on the ground. He offered the startled boy an apologetic glance, then turned back to the large man. "If you touch one hair on his head, I'll kill you."

The man gave a strangled sort of giggle. "I wouldn't recommend it, Jounouchi-san. See them?" he gestured to the two huge men behind him. "They'll have you dead before you could lay a hand on me. Then who would be here to protect Mokuba?"

Jou clenched his fists, a tremor running through his tensed shoulders. The fat bastard had a point. If he were taken out, no one would be there for Mokuba…

_Seto…where are you?_

_**XxX**_

_Mokie…Jou…where are you?_

Seto raced through the night, Yugi and Anzu close behind him. His heart was racing, not from his frantic run, but from fear. As he ran, he was actually praying. Seto had never prayed before, considering it to be a waste of time, but now…

Seto Kaiba prayed.

Suddenly, a shout was heard cutting through the cold night air.

"GUYS!"

Seto stopped, as did Anzu and Yugi. The shorter boy bent double, panting hard. Seto searched the darkness in front of him, and saw Yami, Honda, Bakura, and Ryou walking towards them. He rushed forward, bombarding them with questions.

"What is it? Did you find them? Where are they?"

Yami stepped forward, a sombre look on his face. "I'm sorry. We didn't find them. But we found this…in an alley…"

He reached into one of his pockets, and pulled something out. Seto reached out for it, his heart thudding painfully. When he saw what it was, he bit his lip to hold in a wail of misery. He looked at the pitiful item, bloodied, and cracked…

Mokie's locket…

**A/N:** Ooh! Cliffie! Don't kill me too much!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello, minna-san! Slightly quicker update this time! Hooray! Whoa, you would not BELIEVE the incredibly cool week I just had! First of all, I ordered loads of DVDs of my current new obsession, One Piece! Then, I went to college for my next-year introduction thing, and I met some cool new people! Then, I got my tattoo! Hooray! It hurt like a son of a bitch, but it was worth it! It's a little crimson butterfly on my ankle, with the hiragana for 'butterfly' under it! Yay!

Now I'm just sitting here, listening to random One Piece music and waiting for my DVDs. Sigh.

Okay, that's weird, as I was typing, they just came! Hooray! I'm off! After I've posted this…

Reviewer Responses:

KatrinaKaiba: You liked it, huh? I thought it was very cute when I wrote it! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the update!

PunkerPrincess: Don't kill me! (sniffles) Yeah, I did like your fic! It was cute! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this one!

astalder27: Hurry, Seto, hurry! Although, don't go too fast. There's still a few more chapters to go yet! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this'n!

Growing Pain: Thanks! Hope you like this one!

SpiritPuppyLuvrs: Hello there, my dear! Oh, my sweet, sweet One Piece DVDs…they work! THEY WORK! It's now like two weeks after I started to update this fic, as you can tell if you look at the author's notes! Damn those brilliant DVDs!

Aw, thanks for your fantastic comments! My head won't fit through the door at this rate! You guys are all so good to me! Ooh, you have a Deviantart page? You're gonna do some fanart for me? YOU ROCK! I love fanart! Arigatou!

Thanks for your lovely review! I hope you like the update!

Celdria: I'm very, very sorry! Here's the update! Hope you like it!

Miguels-Lover: Thank you! What lovely comments! I hope you weren't in TOO much suspense! Damn those One Piece DVDs! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Azarath, Raven Of: Lol, here you go! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

Digimagic: Aw, it's okay! Well, it MIGHT be okay, heh heh…oh dear, a Ryuuji fangirl? I'm so sorry! All I can say is that he won't be the villain of the piece for much longer! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

Katsu Kitsune: AW! That review made me all fluffy! Thanks, it was really sweet! For the record, I NEVER get tired of hearing my story is good! Lol, thanks again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Erik's Siren: Oh, it's so gonna set him on edge! Sorry about the late update! Blame all my One Piece DVDS! Thanks for your review! Hope you like the update!

Lefthandedfreak: Okay…put Josh down…put him down…

Good! Whoa, I can't imagine your reaction to this chapter! Thanks for your review, it made me laugh! Hope you like this chapter!

Caecuslupa: I'm sorry about the evil cliff-hanger! Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!

Flame Swordswoman: Hi there! Long time no…see? Oh no, your poor computer! I know exactly what you're going through. My…poor, poor anime…all gone! All gone! I know your pain! (hugs)

You liked the praying part? Lol, I had trouble with that. I really don't see Seto as a religious man, but, in the circumstances…

Ooh, yeah, kidnapping fics are great, ne? Only trouble is, I CANNOT write them comfortably! I'm actually looking forward to this fic being finished!

Oh, I'm so happy you're gonna do a pic! Hooray for you! There's no particular scene I can think of. Just draw whatever inspired the most angst! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!

Now, on to the chapter!

Chapter 8.

Jounouchi stood perfectly still, glaring at the large man in front of him and Mokuba. The man smirked at him.

"Sit down, Jounouchi-san."

Jou complied, putting his arm around the shivering boy next to him.

"What do you want with us?" he growled. The man shrugged elegantly.

"Simple. I want Seto Kaiba to suffer. I want to make him as miserable as he made me."

Jou frowned. "What the hell…what are you talking about, you freak!"

He grunted in pain as one of the goons kicked him in the stomach. Mokuba squeaked in fright next to him, and squeezed his arm. Jou sent him a small smile, then scowled up at the thug that had kicked him.

The fat man knelt before him. "Later, Jounouchi. Later, if you're still alive, you can call me all the names you like. But right now, I want you to know what the arrogant bastard did to me."

Jounouchi growled at the slur on Seto, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to endanger Mokuba any more. The man continued to speak.

"Your boyfriend took my brother from me. He committed suicide, all because of Seto Kaiba."

Jou heard Mokuba draw in his breath sharply, then start to speak in a tight voice.

"That's not true…Seto would never…"

The man interrupted. "Seto _did_, brat, so now…I want him to feel the same pain that I went through! The pain of losing a brother!"

_**XxX**_

Seto sat on a hard, garish vinyl chair, his head in his hands. He had come to the police station after Ryou had suggested it an hour ago, and so far no-one had done anything to help. He was sitting across from a hard-faced police officer, who had so far asked him many pointless questions.

At least now he seemed to be done…

"Kaiba-san, could you tell me again when you last saw your brother?"

Maybe not. Seto gritted his teeth, and slammed his fists on the table in front of him.

"This is getting us nowhere!"

The police officer sighed, and sat back in his chair.

"Gomen, Kaiba-san, but I must ask these questions. We need to find your brother and Jounouchi-san as soon as possible. If there _is_ someone after you and your brother, we need as much information as we can."

Seto exhaled in defeat. "You have all the information you need, surely? May I leave now?"

The man nodded, and stood up. "Continue to look for your brother and Jounouchi, Kaiba-san, but be careful. I promise, we will do everything in our power to find them.

Seto nodded, and stood. He quietly thanked the police officer, and walked out of the cramped room into the waiting area, where everyone was anxiously hoping for news. They all looked up when he entered, and he shook his head slightly. He noticed that Yami and Bakura were missing, so he asked where they were. Yugi answered his.

"They decided to wait outside. We were getting strange looks."

Seto nodded, putting his hands in his pockets as they walked out of the station. He rubbed his thumb along the edge of Mokuba's battered locket, feeling his heart clench painfully. How had it come to be in this condition? There was no way to find out.

Wait…

He had a sudden idea. Perhaps Yami and Bakura, using the locket as a catalyst, could use the power of their Millennium Items to see what happened? Maybe even see where Jou and Mokuba were now?

He knew it was crazy, and he was sceptical of all this 'Egyptian magic' shit, but it was their only chance at the moment. He looked up, and saw Yami and Bakura leaning against the brick wall surrounding the station. He cleared his throat, and prayed to whoever was listening that this would work.

"Yami, Bakura."

They looked at him. "What is it?"

He pulled the broken locket out of his coat, and thrust it at Yami. "Do you think, maybe, you could use this to see what happened? Or where they are now?"

Yami took the locket and looked at it closely. "We may be able to…it is a long shot, but it could work…Bakura?"

Bakura was silent for a moment. Then, he looked up. "It could."

Yami held out his hand to Seto. "Grab my hand, so you'll be able to see what we do."

Seto complied, and grasped the spirit's hand in his own. Yami and Bakura closed their eyes, a third, the Sennen Eye, appearing on their foreheads. Almost immediately, they were thrown into a memory.

_A boy with messy black hair sat on the cold ground, crying out in fear as the blonde in front of him valiantly fought against what looked like eight huge men. He kept calling to the blonde teen, telling him to run, and knowing that he would do no such thing. The younger boy then turned his attention to a large man calmly standing to the side, pleading with him to make them stop._

_The blonde took a hit to the back of his head and crashed to the ground. The boy cried out and crawled to the unconscious form, cradling the blonde's head. The locket around his neck dragged in the crimson liquid spreading over the concrete. The fat man gave an order, and two men grabbed the boy, dragging his struggling form to their boss. The man opened the locket, and laughed, ripping it off and stamping on it._

The scene suddenly changed.

_The same boy and blonde teen sat huddled together in a small, dark room, their breath visible as clouds of mist. They shivered, and the blonde drew the younger boy into his arms. The door at the side of the room opened…_

Seto opened his eyes with a gasp, jolting out of the vision. He desperately searched his mind for where that tiny room could have been. However, it was hard, as the only clue he had was the fact that the room, wherever it was, was extremely cold.

He looked up at everyone. "Where would I find a very cold place in Domino?"

Honda bit his lip. "Very cold? Like a freezer?"

Seto nodded, glad for the suggestion. "And where would there be a disused, walk-in freezer?"

Yugi piped up, "The docks? There are loads of old, disused warehouses there."

Ryou looked over at the smaller teen. "Do you think they could be there? It would be the perfect place to hide someone. No-one ever goes down there anymore."

Seto bit his lip. "We have to search them all."

Anzu folded her arms across her chest, shivering slightly. "Should we take the police with us?"

Yami shook his head. "No. How would we explain? Also, whoever has Jou and Mokuba may see the authorities, and do something drastic. We should go down there in pairs, so we don't look too suspicious."

They all agreed, and split up into pairs. Honda and Anzu were together, as were Yugi and Yami, and Bakura and Ryou. Seto found himself alone. He didn't care, as this just meant he wouldn't have to worry about anyone else. Ignoring the looks that the geek squad sent his way, he set off at a run towards the docks.

_**XxX**_

Jounouchi's heart sank at the fat man's words. It was obvious now. These guys were gonna try and kill Mokuba! He pulled the small boy closer to him to shield him.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him!"

The man shook his head and sighed. "Yes, I've realised that by now, Jounouchi-san. That's why we have to get rid of you first." He knelt down to look Jou directly in the eye, and brushed gentle fingers over his cheek. "That's a real shame. I bet my boys would like to have some fun with you."

The two men behind him grinned and sniggered. Jou felt revulsion uncurl in his stomach.

"Lay a hand on either of us," he growled, "and I'll have to kill you."

The men's sniggers turned into full blown laughs. The fat man tapped Jou's face gently. "Don't be so stupid, _puppy_."

Jou narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that."

The man laughed again. "What's wrong, puppy? Only like being referred to as a dog when you're being Seto Kaiba's little whore?"

Jou leapt for the man, pinning him down and punching him in the face, one, twice…

By the time he went to punch the fat man a third time, his bodyguards had overcome their shock, and grabbed him. They threw the blonde back into the wall, and kicked his prone form viciously. Jou bit his lip, determined not to give them the satisfaction of him crying out. But then one of the large men's boots slammed into his ribs, undoing all the healing that they had done.

A sickening crack resonated through the small room, followed closely by a gut-wrenching shriek from Jounouchi. Mokuba leapt to his feet.

"Stop! Please stop it!"

The men took no notice, so Mokuba ran forward and hung on to one of their arms, tugging hard. The man grunted in surprise, and backhanded the small boy across the face. Mokuba flew backwards, and slammed into the wall.

The fat man got to his feet. "Enough. Let us leave them for a while." He knelt down by Jou's shuddering form. "I hope that, when I return, you will have had second thoughts about playing the hero, Jounouchi-san."

The three men left, locking the door after them. Jounouchi lay still for a few moments, panting harshly, his breath coming out as white clouds. Then, he rolled onto his stomach, ignoring the blinding pain in his chest. He got to his hands and knees and began to crawl to the small boy on the floor, praying all the while.

"Please be okay…"

He reached Mokuba, and turned him over. The boy's eyes fluttered, then opened. "Jou! Oh, Jou!" He started to cry loudly, and grabbed the blonde's hand.

Jou squeezed the small hand in his. "Are you okay, Mokie? Where are you hurt?"

Mokuba felt his sore face gently, and winced. "My nose!"

Jou smiled reassuringly at the black haired boy. "It looks broken. Ah well, at least you'll impress the ladies with your dangerous new nose!"

Mokuba giggled weakly, then bit his lip. "Jou…your ribs…"

Jou looked down. "They're fine, Mokie." Never mind the fact that he was having trouble staying conscious.

"But…"

Jou shook his head. "Don't worry about me, okay?" He stood up abruptly, which was apparently a big mistake. The combined pain from his head and his ribs sent waves of black pulsing across his vision. He fell to his knees, vomiting bile mixed with blood all over himself and the floor. Jou collapsed in the mess, desperately fighting to not to lose consciousness. As his eyes inevitably drifted shut, he heard Mokuba screaming, and another very familiar voice calling "JOU!"

_Who…is that?_

_Are they…calling me?_

His eyes closed, and he knew no more.

**_A/N: _**Ooh, another evil cliffie! Please don't murder me! Also, sorry about the late update! I was in the middle of updating when all my sweet, sweet Japanese One Piece DVDs came! That was two weeks ago! I'm sorry!

Well, two more chapters to go after this! And now I'm tired! Oyasumi nasai, minna-san!


End file.
